This is their life
by One way Or another
Summary: La vie tumultueuse de Sam et Jack, à partir de la saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THEIR LIFE**

**Chapitre 1**

- Sa mort sera un jour considérée comme un grand sacrifice.

Samantha tenait Martouf dans ses bras, mort. Elle pleurait cette perte à chaudes larmes. La journée avait été si éprouvante, elle se sentait vidée, épuisée.

Elle n'était pourtant pas prête à se coucher. En effet, s'en suivit un débriefing auquel assista le Président.

Ce dernier avait déclaré que la perte de Martouf était regrettable. Samantha s'agaça de cette formule politique, mais ne broncha pas. D'ailleurs, même lorsque le Président demanda des explications quant au fait que le Colonel O'neill et le Major Carter avait été soupçonnés d'être des Zatarc, elle n'eu pas le courage de répondre. Jack eu l'air de le comprendre et répondit à sa place.

- Monsieur le Président, il s'avère que nous n'avions pas menti, mais nous avions omis des éléments dans notre narration, et c'est cela qui a faussé le résultat.

- Vous avez omis des éléments ? S'étonna le Président.

Jack marchait sur des œufs, il ne souhaitait pas tout dire au Président. Et s'il devait mentir, il lui fallait le soutient des personnes qui avaient assisté au test, à savoir Teal'c, le Dr Frasier, et Anise. Autant il avait totalement confiance en les deux premiers, autant il se méfiait de la troisième. Même si apparemment il lui plaisait, il ne pensait pas avoir une quelconque influence sur elle.

- Oui, les bracelets que nous portions avaient changé notre comportement, et nous ont quelque peu fait perdre la tête. Il y a une partie, juste après notre réveil, dont nous ne nous souvenions plus, un moment où nous nous sommes déplacés. Voilà.

- D'accord, vous confirmez Anise ? Demanda le Président.

- En effet. Confirma Anise, pour le plus grand soulagement de Sam et Jack.

- Oui, le Major Carter s'en est souvenu alors qu'elle était sous sédatifs. Cela a ravivé sa mémoire. Précisa le Dr Frasier.

- D'accord.

Le Président semblait satisfait. Le Général n'était pas intervenu, et semblait ne pas vouloir s'en mêler. Le débriefing prit fin, et l'accord entre la Terre et la Tok'ra fut signé.

Samantha se dirigea à pas lourds vers ses quartiers. Jack quant à lui, tint à remercier Janet et Teal'c, qui le rassurèrent immédiatement. Puis il passa voir Anise, qui rassemblait ses affaires.

- Alors, vous récupérez votre engin de torture ?

- Oui. Je suis désolée que cela ait failli vous tuer.

- Oh, c'est rien ! Enfin je veux dire… Ca n'est pas arrivé, alors… Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir couvert Carter et moi devant le Président.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris la situation, mais je vous fais confiance.

- Je vous remercie. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez amoureux de Samantha lorsque je vous ai embrassé.

- Euh… C'est compliqué.

- Tout à l'air très compliqué ici.

- Si vous pouviez garder pour vous la raison qui a fait que nous avons été soupçonnés d'être des Zatarcs, ça m'arrangerait.

- D'accord. Je vais partir maintenant. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Oh oui, moi aussi. J'ai hâte !

Anise, ou plutôt Freya, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jack, et s'éloigna.

Puis il se demanda s'il devait passer voir Sam. D'un côté il savait qu'il devrait s'éloigner d'elle, mais d'un autre côté il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir besoin de soutient. Mais il était tard et il préféra ne pas déranger la jeune femme.

Il se coucha dans ses quartiers et s'endormi. Il dormait d'un profond sommeil quand il fut réveillé par de petits bruits. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une personne blonde, assise au bord de son lit, pleurant et reniflant.

- Carter ?

- Je suis désolée mon Colonel c'était une mauvaise idée. Dit Sam alors qu'elle se levait.

- Chhhhut.

Jack avait fait rassoir la jeune femme auprès de lui et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il la berçait alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Aucun mot n'avait à être prononcé, il avait vu dans ses yeux une tristesse sans nom, il ne pouvait la laisser seule.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Sam s'éloigna légèrement de Jack.

- Je sens un tel vide en moi. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé pour Martouf, c'était un type bien.

- Oui, c'était un type bien. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mais ce que Jolinar a laissé en moi, ce sont bien plus que des protéines. C'est sa tristesse à elle que je ressens, c'est sa perte.

- Et la votre ?

- Moi l'homme que j'aime s'en est sortit. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, après avoir hésité avant d'avouer cette vérité.

- Sam…

- Je sais ! Je sais que c'est mal, que ça ne peut mener à rien, mais être près de vous me calme. Je reprends le dessus sur Jolinar grâce à vous.

- D'accord, vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez, juste pour ce soir.

- Merci.

Sam retira donc ses chaussures et son pantalon et se glissa dans le lit auprès de Jack. Il la prit immédiatement contre lui. Sa joue appuyée contre le torse de son ami, la jeune femme s'endormit bien vite.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Sam se réveilla et leva la tête pour regarder le visage de l'homme sur qui elle reposait. Dans la nuit elle avait prit ses aises. Sa jambe était placée entre celles de Jack, et elle s'était affalée un peu plus sur lui. Pourtant elle savait que cette position était une limite, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir de plus érotique, de plus affectif que cela.

Il était son supérieur, elle l'aimait pourtant. Elle pourrait mourir pour lui, elle pouvait bien l'avouer maintenant, à elle-même en tout cas. Il l'aimait aussi, et préférait mourir plutôt que de la perdre. Mettre de côté cela allait être difficile. Jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un autant que lui. Elle se demandait même maintenant si elle avait réellement aimé un jour.

Dès le début il l'avait charmée, attirée. En apprenant à le connaitre elle avait eu beaucoup d'estime pour lui, de l'amitié, de l'admiration. Puis elle était tombée amoureuse, au bout d'environ un an, le temps de voir les facettes les plus belles, mais aussi les plus noires chez lui. Elle ne s'en était pourtant rendue compte qu'au bout de trois ans, quand elle avait ressenti la jalousie la tourmenter sur Edora. Elle avait malgré tout réussi à canaliser ses sentiments, ne sentant pas que ceux-ci augmentaient de jour en jour, débordant par moments, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés chacun d'un côté d'un champ de force.

Hier, elle avait pu sentir en elle quelque chose d'encore plus fort : l'amour que Jolinar éprouvait pour Martouf. Un amour qui avait traversé les âges, les guerres. Désormais elle ne pourrait plus prendre l'amour pour quelque chose de futile. Et elle savait au plus profond d'elle que Jack pourrait être cette personne qui serait toujours là, encré en elle, l'homme de sa vie. Et cela, ça l'effrayait incroyablement. Dépendre de quelqu'un à ce point là, elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir.

Elle se redressa, réveillant l'homme endormi.

- Ca va Carter ?

- Ca va aller. Merci d'avoir été là.

- Je serai toujours là Carter.

Samantha quitta en silence les quartiers dans lesquels elle avait passé la nuit. Elle s'éloigna, résignée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

Il avait accepté de recevoir un Tok'ra en lui, pour sauver sa propre vie. Elle l'avait supplié de le faire, et elle savait qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. Depuis ces deux dernières années ils s'étaient acharnés à ne rien laisser paraitre de leur sentiments désormais avoués. Ils étaient plus distants l'un envers l'autre, limitant la tendresse à des regards. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais leurs tentatives d'éloignement ne fonctionnaient pas, bien au contraire. Ils étaient si attachés l'un à l'autre, si fous d'amour, qu'il fallait une bonne dose de dénie pour faire comme si de rien était. Mais ils avaient cela en stock, c'était l'un de leur point commun.

Il se trouvait sur la planète Tok'ra où l'implantation avait eu lieu. Elle s'y rendit dès le lendemain.

- Bonjour ma chérie !

- Bonjour papa. Comment va le Colonel O'neill ?

- Bien, et moi aussi je vais bien, merci de le demander.

- Désolée papa, mais il était mourant.

- Je sais bien, je te taquine. Et je me permets de le faire parce que Jack va bien.

- Tant mieux. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Oui, suis-moi.

Bien sûr Sam n'était pas venue seule. Elle était accompagnée par le reste de SG1 : Teal'c et Jonas.

- O'neill ? Appela Teal'c.

Le Colonel O'neill était assis, les yeux dans le vide, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il se retourna à l'appel de son ami.

- Bonjour. Répondit Jack d'un ton monotone.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Reprit Sam.

- Non, on ne s'entend pas. Nous avons un caractère très différent, et il m'agace.

- Ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Dès qu'ils auront trouvé un hôte vous serez libre.

- Libre… Ironisa Jack.

Ils restèrent un moment avec lui, mais ils comprirent qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Ils quittèrent donc tous la pièce, tous sauf Sam. Ayant vécu sensiblement la même chose, elle pensait pouvoir l'aider.

- Oui Carter ?

- Je sais à quel point c'est difficile. Si vous voulez en parler…

- Carter… Vous voulez bien faire un tour dehors avec moi ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Tous deux se rendirent donc à la surface de la planète. Sam s'inquiétait pour Jack, qui paraissait fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous agace chez lui Monsieur ?

- Il… il est toujours présent. Je pensais que l'un des deux pouvait se mettre complètement à part, s'effacer pour laisser l'autre en paix, mais non. Il est constamment là, à écouter ce que je pense, et même à juger ce que je ressens ! Je ne comprends pas comment font les autres.

- Vous savez, Jolinar s'est imposée à moi. Elle m'a monopolisé, ne me laissant pas d'espace. Mais si elle m'a laissé vivre, se sacrifiant pour moi, c'est parce qu'elle avait tout de même lu en moi, elle avait prit conscience de qui j'étais. C'est ce qui différencie les Tok'ra des Goa'uld. Ce que vous voyez comme de l'inquisition, c'est une tentative pour apprendre à vous connaitre. Si vous lui montriez qui vous êtes, au lieu de vous fermer à lui, peut-être que tout se ferait plus naturellement.

- Peut-être que vous avez raison. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai envie d'exister, plus que lui. C'est surement égoïste mais, je n'arrive pas à lui laisser sa part.

- Fermez les yeux.

- Non…

- Si, faites-moi confiance. Fermez les yeux.

Jack obtempéra.

- Laisser vous aller. Pensez à ce moment, il y a deux ans, où j'étais coincée derrière un champ de force sur un vaisseau Goa'uld. Vous pouviez vous sauver. Vous pouviez vivre, il suffisait de me laisser. Pourtant vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous êtes resté auprès de moi. Vous étiez prêt à vous sacrifier.

Jack avait laissé les souvenirs de cet instant douloureux remonter à la surface. Il avait tout revécu. Il avait de nouveau éprouvé ce désespoir. Il sentit tout à coup le Tok'ra en lui se détendre et cesser de vouloir pénétrer son esprit.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui. Vous êtes forte. Comment avez-vous su ce qu'il fallait faire ?

- Il souhaitait simplement vous comprendre, savoir qui vous étiez. Et parmi tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, je trouve que ce moment reflète l'homme que vous êtes : courageux, généreux, sensible. Vous avez le sens du sacrifice et vous n'abandonnez jamais les vôtres. Vous êtes un homme bien.

- Merci Sam.

Avant de redescendre dans les couloirs de leurs alliés, ils se baladèrent sur la planète. C'était une jolie planète boisée, où il faisait chaud, mais pas lourd. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans une petite clairière, l'herbe tendre les poussa à s'y assoir. Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre, en silence, savourant le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Jack s'allongea dans l'herbe, et laissa le soleil lui redonner des forces. Se détendant, il laissa enfin le Tok'ra communiquer avec lui. Cette communication n'était pas verbale. Il comprenait son symbiote sans que des phrases soient formulées. Le Tok'ra lui montrait ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez lui. Lui qui s'était toujours dénigré, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la fierté pour qui il était et qu'il avait confiance en lui. Il se sentait le courage de tout grâce à son allié. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le si beau visage angélique de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux pleins de douceur. Comme transporté, il se redressa, prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Quelque peu surprise, Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais toute volonté fut très vite anéantie. Elle répondit au baiser, et se glissa dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier la fit basculer sur le dos, continuant de l'embrasser et caressant son corps érotiquement. Les sens affolés, Sam entreprit de déshabiller Jack, alors que lui aussi passait ses mains sous les vêtements de la jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient en sous-vêtements et s'embrassaient toujours sensuellement. Jack enflammait le corps de sa compagne par des caresses brûlantes, pendant que Sam s'accrochait au dos de son amant. L'homme dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Sam, et enveloppa immédiatement ses seins, la faisant se cambrer. Il retira le vêtement afin de pouvoir embrasser sa poitrine avec volupté. Sam gémissait de plaisir. Elle avait envie de lui depuis très longtemps. C'était des années de désir qui se trouvaient contentées. Alors qu'il retirait désormais le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait, en profitant pour passer les paumes de ses mains sur les longues jambes de la jeune femme. Très vite cette dernière ôta le caleçon de Jack, qui se cala entre les jambes de son amante, saisissant ses hanches fines et douces. Il reprit ses baisers mais Sam voulait tout tout de suite. Elle guida Jack en elle, et se cambra assez pour être toute à lui. Il la serra fort, un bras au creux de ses reins, l'autre sous ses bras, pendant qu'elle s'enroulait autour de ses épaules. Ils firent l'amour là, passionnément, voracement, pris d'une folie charnelle.

Epuisés après avoir donné tout ce qu'ils avaient, ils s'écroulèrent sur le dos, et tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Sam revint finalement dans les bras de Jack pour embrasser son torse et son cou. Lui-même embrassait son front, ses joues et ses épaules.

- Je t'aime Sam.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jack. Je t'aime tellement.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, puis se rhabillèrent. Prêts à retourner à la base Tok'ra, ils se regardaient pourtant sans se quitter des yeux. Ceux de Sam brillaient de milles feux. En revanche, Jack semblait sombre.

- Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas ? S'attrista Sam.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Il m'a retiré toute volonté.

- Peut-être qu'il a voulu te rendre heureux tout simplement. Jack tu es torturé, tu as vécu une perte qui t'as poussé à te méfier de tes sentiments. Et nous avons ce point commun.

- Je sais cela. Mais comment pourrions-nous faire, quel est notre avenir.

- Mais ça personne ne peut le savoir. J'ai peur aussi Jack. Mais je vois bien que je ne peux pas t'oublier. Et j'ai essayé. Si nous sommes ensemble, je perdrais toute volonté de me préserver comme je le fais depuis toujours. Mais je suis prête à l'assumer. Parce que c'est toi.

- Tu pourrais trouver mieux que moi.

- Je ne veux que toi.

Sam le regardait avec conviction, et avec espoir aussi. Il hésitait, poussé par l'envie d'être avec elle, et aussi par le Tok'ra en lui qui le désinhibait.

Ils rentrèrent à la base en silence, sans qu'une décision n'ait été prise.

- Ah, Colonel, Major, nous nous demandions où vous étiez ! S'étonna Jonas.

- Nous n'étions pas très loin. Répondit Jack, morose.

- Nous devons y aller, le Général nous attend.

- Je suis désolée mon Colonel nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps.

- Je comprends. Filez.

- A bientôt.

SG1 repartit, laissant Jack seul face à sa conscience et son symbiote. Il savait que le Tok'ra l'avait poussé à se laisser aller à l'envie de connaitre enfin le bonheur, pourtant son compagnon de route n'était pas intervenu depuis qu'il avait embrassé Samantha la première fois. Il n'avait en aucun cas participé à ce moment si intime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Trois semaines plus tard**_

Jack était toujours sur la planète Tok'ra. Aucun hôte n'avait été trouvé pour son symbiote, Kanan. Il devait avouer qu'il s'habituait à lui. En effet, Kanan s'était à son tour ouvert à Jack. Ainsi le Colonel avait apprit que le Tok'ra aimait une jeune femme nommée Lotar, et que celle-ci était prisonnière de Baal. L'instinct de Jack le poussait d'ailleurs fortement à la retrouver, chose qu'il s'était refusé à faire jusqu'ici. Mais il savait que Jack voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver Sam. Alors il décida d'attendre d'avoir un nouvel hôte qui, il l'espèrait, accepterait de l'accompagner dans cette aventure.

Pour l'heure, Jack vaquait à ses occupations qui étaient essentiellement celles de son symbiote. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Sam et lui avaient plus ou moins convenu qu'il pourrait y avoir un avenir pour eux. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle désirait. Lui ne savait pas vraiment. Tout cela restait flou.

Il se trouvait près de la porte des étoiles lorsque celle-ci s'activa. Il patienta afin de savoir qui était le visiteur. Il eu la surprise de voir Teal'c et Jonas sortir du vortex.

- Hey, salut les gars ! Vous venez me voir ?

- En effet O'neill. Nous devons vous apprendre qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Samantha Carter.

- Quoi ? Vous me faites peur là.

- Elle est décédée.

- Je suis désolé Colonel. Crut bon d'ajouter Jonas.

- Attendez, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Jack qui ne parvenait pas à réaliser.

- SG1 a du partir au secours de SG12 qui était aux prises d'Anubis. Le Major Carter se trouvait à mes côtés, elle a reçu un tir d'arme Goa'uld. Elle est morte sur coup. J'ai tenté de ramener son corps sur Terre mais il y avait trop de Jaffas. J'ai dû l'abandonner. Je vous demande pardon.

Jack n'avait pas entendu les vaines excuses de son ami. Seul un bourdonnement envahissait sa tête. Elle était morte. Teal'c l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Elle était morte. Plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Elle était morte.

La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était morte. C'était la deuxième fois que cela lui arrivait, et c'était bien plus qu'un homme pouvait supporter. Alors il décrocha. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un pilote, Kanan. Ce dernier prit les choses en main. Il parla à Teal'c et Jonas, expliquant que Jack avait besoin d'être seul. Il demanda ce qu'il fallait faire. Jack devait se rendre sur Terre, pour la cérémonie en l'hommage de Samantha.

La cérémonie était maintenant terminée et Jack n'était toujours pas réapparut. Kanan s'inquiétait car Jack bloquait toute communication, comme au début de leur fusion. Il n'avait plus le goût de vivre, et n'avait plus aucune volonté. Alors, au bout de quelques temps, le Colonel prit la décision de rester l'hôte de Kanan. Cela lui convenait bien finalement : être conduit par quelqu'un qui l'apaisait. Il décida de retourner vivre chez les Tok'ra avec son symbiote, au grand désespoir de ses amis sur Terre.

_**Quatre ans plus tard**_

- Teal'c, j'aurai besoin de vous parler.

- Entrez. Répondit le Jaffa en laissant Daniel Jackson s'installer dans ses quartiers.

- Voilà, c'est un peu dur à expliquer. Vous vous souvenez il y a environ trois ans, j'avais des souvenirs de Brata'c et Rya'c prisonniers.

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Lorsque que je suis revenu sur Terre après mon ascension, on m'a dit que Sam était morte. Sur le coup, je ne rappelais pas d'elle, je ne me rappelais de personne en fait. Puis j'ai fini par me souvenir d'elle, comme des autres. Pourtant je n'ai pas été aussi triste que j'aurai du l'être. Comme si quelque part en moi, je savais qu'elle était toujours vivante.

- Les humains disent que la personne décédée vit dans le cœur des gens qui l'aimait.

- Je sais. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était moi qui ne parvenait pas à faire le deuil. Mais le temps à passé, et je n'ai jamais cessé d'être mal à l'aise en pensant à Sam. Comme si je savais quelque chose à propos d'elle, mais que je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Ca m'arrive très souvent pour d'autres choses, et c'est lié à mon année de passage chez les Anciens.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- J'ai le sentiment que Sam est toujours en vie quelque part. Oui je sais c'est complètement fou car elle est morte à vos côtés. Vous l'avez vue, morte. Mais vous et moi avons vu trop de choses pour ne pas douter. Moi-même j'ai été mort !

- Que souhaitez-vous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup hésité à en parler car je n'ai aucune piste. Et surtout je ne veux pas en parler à Jack. Mais je pense que vous pouvez m'aider, j'aimerais faire de la méditation avec vous, comme nous l'avions fait il y a quelques années.

- Très bien, commençons.

Daniel se concentra et guidé par Teal'c, il laissa son esprit se détacher de son corps. Il pensait à tout et à rien. Soudain, il vit le visage de Sam. Elle avait l'air perdu. Elle se trouvait près d'une cabane en bois bleue. L'image s'éloigna, et Daniel put constater que cette cabane faisait partie d'un hameau où toutes les habitations étaient semblables. Le tout était bordé d'arbres blancs par centaines. L'image s'arrêta là.

- Avez-vous appris quelque chose ?

- Oui Teal'c. Je crois.

Daniel se rendit au laboratoire du botaniste du SGC, le Dr Albus.

- Dr Albus, si je vous dis : forêt d'arbres blancs. Comme des chênes, mais blancs, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Ah oui, P2S832. Nous l'avons visitée l'année dernière. Ces arbres étaient la seule végétation présente sur la planète. Mais quels arbres, des propriétés très intéressantes !

- Oui euh, pouvez-vous me dire comment étaient les habitations autour ?

- Il s'agissait de cabanes très rudimentaires, la population est très peu évoluée.

- De quelle couleur étaient ces cabanes ?

- Elles étaient bleues.

- Bien merci Dr Albus. Dit Daniel le sourire aux lèvres.

- Cela fait un an, nous devons y retourner la semaine prochaine !

- C'est vrai ? Vous pensez que je pourrais venir avec vous ?

- Euh… Oui, si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette planète peut vous intéresser…

- Peu importe.

Daniel n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouvé autant d'indices en si peu de temps, alors qu'il ruminait cette histoire depuis trois ans. Il se sentait idiot de ne pas en avoir parlé avant à Teal'c.

Une semaine plus tard, Daniel partait donc avec les scientifiques sur la planète aux arbres blancs. Il avait en effet réussi à embrouiller Hammond et à lui faire croire que cette planète avait un intérêt ethnologique pour lui.

Une fois sur place, il quitta l'équipe de chercheurs pour se diriger vers les habitations. Il chercha les visages les plus amicaux et entama une discussion.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Daniel Jackson. Je me demandais si vous connaissiez la jeune femme sur cette photo.

C'était probablement la première fois que ces gens voyaient une photo, mais ils répondirent immédiatement que la jeune femme avait passé quelques mois chez eux il y a environ 2 cycles, ce qui correspondait à plus ou moins quatre ans.

- L'un des habitants du village, Salman, est commerçant. Comme nous n'avons rien ici, à part la récolte de la sève des arbres, nous faisons du troc avec d'autres planètes, et c'est Salman qui s'en charge. Un jour, il est revenu d'un de ses voyages avec cette femme. Cela ne nous a pas surprit, car ici, aucune femme de veut être avec lui. Il est rustre et méchant.

- Mais pourquoi est-elle restée avec lui ?

- Elle ne se souvenait pas de qui elle était, ni où elle était censée aller. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait été vendue en tant qu'esclave par un inconnu. Salman l'a achetée.

- Est-elle restée longtemps chez vous ?

- Eh bien, elle est tombée enceinte.

- Enceinte ? De Salman ?

- Oui. Je n'ai parlé qu'une fois avec elle, et elle m'a raconté son histoire. Mais au fil du temps Salman la renfermait dans sa maison. Je ne l'ai revue que le jour de son accouchement. Salman est venu me chercher car ici c'est moi qui mets au monde les enfants. Elle a eu une petite fille, qui se portait bien. Mais une fois l'enfant née, Salman m'a mis dehors. Dès lors, je n'ai jamais revu ni la femme ni l'enfant. La rumeur dit que Salman les aurait tuées.

- Quelle horreur ! Est-ce que Salman vit toujours ici ?

- Oui.

Daniel se rendit donc au domicile de Salman. Ce dernier lui répondit sèchement qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Daniel insista.

- Je veux savoir où est cette femme ! Cria Daniel en montrant la photo de Sam.

- Esclave ! D'où vous connaissez cette garce ? Personne ne la connait.

- Où est-elle ?

- J'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai fait une belle erreur en l'achetant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce qui s'est passé c'est qu'elle tombée enceinte. Pourtant elle se débrouillait pour que nous ayons le moins de rapports possible. Sur le coup ça me plaisait bien, l'idée d'avoir un gosse. Mais c'était une fille, et je voulais un garçon. En plus, elle hurlait tout le temps, ça m'a fatigué. Alors un moment, quand esclave dormait, j'ai pris le bébé et je suis partie avec, pour le vendre. Quand esclave s'en est aperçue elle était vraiment furieuse ! Tellement bien qu'elle m'a mis un coup, et elle s'est enfuie. Elle courrait trop vite. Elle est allée jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, et elle est partie sur une planète où j'allais des fois. Je suppose qu'elle m'avait suivi et qu'elle avait retenu les coordonnées. J'ai préféré ne pas la récupérer, c'était vraiment trop d'emmerdes, je suis mieux tout seul. Alors je sais pas où elle est la jolie garce !

Daniel était épouvanté par cette histoire. Dire qu'il avait du assister à cela en tant qu'Ancien, du moins à l'arrivée de Sam sur P2S832. A l'époque il n'avait rien pu faire. Maintenant qu'il était redevenu humain, il comptait bien tout tenter pour ramener Sam. Mais qui sait où elle était partie ?

Salman donna à Daniel les coordonnées de la planète sur laquelle la jeune femme s'était échappée. L'archéologue retrouva l'équipe de scientifiques et les prévint qu'il rentrait sur Terre. Maintenant qu'il avait des preuves, il comptait dire la vérité au Général Hammond et demander à pouvoir partir à la recherche de Sam.

Le Général ne le lui permit qu'officieusement. Officiellement, il disposait d'une carte blanche pour mener des recherches sur une planète abandonnée.

Après être passé sur cette planète, il se rendit sur « Norh », le monde où Sam avait fuit il y a trois ans de cela. C'était une planète très fréquentée pour ses marchés, au cours desquels le troc était monnaie courante. Daniel mena son enquête. Il se dit que si Salman avait vendu l'enfant de Sam ici, il devait trouver l'acheteur. C'était certainement ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme pour retrouver sa fille. Les résultats ne furent pas longs à arriver.

- Vous cherchez un enfant de quel âge ?

- Un nouveau né.

- D'accord, mais pour ça nous allons devoir changer de planète.

- Je vous suis.

En chemin, après avoir mis le marchant en confiance, Daniel apprit qu'il était le seul sur le marché des nouveaux-nés. En effet, ses confrères préféraient les enfants plus âgés, car il était plus facile de s'en occuper. D'après ce marchand, le jeu en valait la chandelle car les bébés se revendaient à pris d'or. Les Goa'uld les achetaient pour faire des expériences sur eux, et les enfants si jeunes représentaient d'excellents cobayes.

Daniel était pétrifié en apprenant qu'un tel business existait. Il continua à faire parler le marchand. Il apprit qu'il commerçait principalement pour Anubis, et que cela marchait moins bien depuis que le faux dieu et l'ensemble des Goa'uld étaient déchus.

- Dites, comme je sais que beaucoup de monde passe sur cette planète, je me demandais si par hasard vous auriez déjà vu cette femme, c'est une amie à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous connaissez cette femme ?

- Si je la connais ? Elle m'a planté un coup de couteau dans le ventre ! J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre ! Si c'est une amie à vous, alors je ne peux pas vous faire confiance !

- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle poignardé ?

- Elle était en rage parce qu'elle a su que j'avais vendu sa fille à Anubis…

- Où es-t-elle allée ensuite ?

- Elle s'est enfuie, pendant que moi j'étais en sang !

- Lui avez-vous dit précisément où sa fille se trouvait ?

- Je lui ai dit que la petite était en train de se faire charcuter dans un laboratoire d'Anubis, mais pas où exactement. J'en savais rien d'abord… Dites, vous voulez pas m'acheter d'enfant n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Daniel partit, furieux. Furieux, mais aussi désespéré pour Sam. Cela avait dû être horrible. Ne plus savoir qui on est, se faire violer certainement, se faire voler son enfant… Il devait absolument la retrouver pour la ramener auprès des siens, la ramener à Jack.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines de recherches, il prit connaissance du fait que les laboratoires d'Anubis n'étaient pas tous hors services. En effet, des Goa'uld de second rang continuaient à mener des expériences sur des humains. Il s'étonnait du fait que la Tok'ra ne sache rien de cela. Il est vrai que depuis que les Goa'uld avaient perdus leur rôle de Tiran de la Galaxie, la Tok'ra se concentrait sur le développement technologique.

Il se retrouva sur l'une des rares planètes encore dominées par les Goa'uld. C'était ici que se trouvaient les laboratoires des anciens sbires d'Anubis. L'accès à la porte n'était pas protégé, mais l'enceinte était gardée par des Jaffas. Pourtant, s'il voulait en apprendre plus, il devait pénétrer ces lieux. Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

- Daniel !

- Bonjour Jack.

- Daniel, pourquoi venez-vous me voir seul, il est arrivé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? C'est Teal'c ?

- Non, Teal'c va bien rassurez-vous. C'est assez complexe.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà, ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas être facile à entendre je vous préviens.

- Au fait Daniel.

- Sam n'est pas morte sur la mission de sauvetage de SG12 il y a quatre ans. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle s'en est sortie.

Daniel raconta à son ami l'histoire de A à Z. Jack était abasourdi, du moins il s'emmurait dans le silence, comme il le faisait toujours. Daniel s'attendait même à ce que Kanan reprenne la conversation. Mais l'ancien Colonel lui répondit.

- Donc elle n'est peut-être plus en vie maintenant.

- C'est vrai, mais il faut essayer de la retrouver quand même, et peut-être de retrouver son enfant. On lui doit bien ça.

- Je ne peux pas Daniel, je suis désolé.

Jack se leva et partit à grandes foulées. Daniel finit par le retrouver. Il était assis, le regard dans le vide.

- Jack, je sais à quel point ça a été dur, croyez-moi je sais ce que c'est que de perdre la femme qu'on aime, mais vous vous avez la possibilité de la faire revenir auprès de vous ! C'est une chance !

- Je ne supporterais pas d'y croire et de la perdre une seconde fois.

- Je comprends, pourtant j'ai besoin de vous. Vous seul pouvez entrer dans ce complexe… Faites-le pour elle.

Jack réfléchit encore, et avec le soutien de Kanan, finit par accepter. Avant de partir, il devait passer voir quelqu'un.

- Lotar ?

- Oui Jack ?

- Je dois partir.

- Où dois-tu aller ?

- Je pars avec Daniel chercher quelqu'un.

- Bon, est-ce que c'est dangereux.

- Certainement.

- Dans ce cas je te demande de rester. Ce n'est plus ton histoire.

- Lotar, ça sera toujours mon histoire. Ces gens sont ma famille.

- Ta famille c'est Kanan et moi !

- Vous deux, vous êtes un couple, moi je ne suis que l'intermédiaire.

- C'est faux, je t'aime Jack !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais ce que je ressens ce sont les sentiments de Kanan.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça. Admit Lotar, qui semblait blessée.

- Tu passes tout ton temps avec nous, malgré cela tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe en nous.

- Je veux que Kanan reste.

- Nous sommes indissociables je suis désolé.

- Lotar, reprit Kanan, je dois faire ça pour Jack. Il m'a aidé à te retrouver lorsque tu étais prisonnière de Baal. Je lui dois de l'aider à retrouver la femme qu'il aime.

- Je pensais qu'elle était morte.

- Elle ne l'est peut-être pas. Au revoir Lotar.

Lotar pleura. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais comprit la relation qu'entretenaient Kanan et Jack. Elle était différente de celle du Tok'ra avec son hôte précédent. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle était certainement tombée amoureuse de Jack autant que de Kanan. Cette relation triangulaire lui convenait vraiment, et elle n'était pas prête à y renoncer.

Une fois aux abords des bâtiments, Jack évalua la situation. Il indiqua à Daniel qu'ils devaient se rendre derrière l'enceinte. Il semblait y avoir une forêt qui pourrait être utile.

Sous un arbre, Jack expliquait à Daniel sa stratégie pour pénétrer les lieux. Derrière eux, un bruit se fit entendre. Ils braquèrent leur arme mais un arbre pouvait tomber à un mètre d'eux qu'ils ne bougeraient pas, trop hébétés par la situation.

- S'il vous plaît ne tirez pas. J'ai entendu que vous vouliez entrer, et je voudrais vous demander de me laisser venir avec vous.

La jeune femme qui s'était adressée à eux ne savait comment prendre le silence qui lui répondait. Les deux hommes la fixaient étrangement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

- Sam ! Murmura enfin Daniel.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Jolinar.

- Jolinar ? S'étonna Daniel.

- Oui. Ma fille se trouve dans ces bâtiments, je dois la retrouver.

- Jolinar… Nous pouvons vous aider. N'est-ce pas Jack.

Jack dévorait Sam des yeux. Il la trouvait si belle, si jeune ! Elle paraissait même plus jeune qu'il y a quatre ans. Elle était là, devant lui, semblait en bonne santé mais ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Jack !

- Oui ! Quoi ?

- Je disais à Jolinar que nous pouvons l'aider à retrouver sa fille.

- Pourquoi

- Jack, il ne faut pas la brusquer. Le coupa Daniel en chuchotant. Vous pensez pouvoir entrer ? Dit-il plus fort.

- Oui.

- Merci, ça fait six mois que je tourne autour de cette enceinte. Ca me paraît insurmontable !

- Depuis quand votre fille est-elle prisonnière ?

- Depuis toujours. Elle a trois ans.

- Désolé de vous demander ça, mais, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

- Je le sens. Au fond de moi… Alors, quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

- J'irai à la tombée de la nuit, vous deux vous m'attendrez près de la porte.

- Quoi ? Non, je veux venir avec vous ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Hors de question.

- Bon, puisque nous devons attendre la nuit, nous pourrions peut-être discuter… Proposa Daniel.

Tous trois s'assirent donc plus loin, là où Sam bivouaquait. Daniel posait des questions tout en jouant le jeu de l'inconnu. Sam quand à elle, répondait sans difficultés. Elle lui raconta son parcours. Jack écoutait attentivement, n'arrivant toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que celle dont il faisait encore le deuil était en vie. Qu'elle s'était baladée dans la galaxie durant trois ans, qu'ils s'étaient peut-être croisés…

Ils apprirent que Sam, après s'être enfuie du marché, avait recherché intensément sa fille. Elle avait plusieurs fois été faite prisonnière par les Goa'uld mais était toujours parvenue à s'enfuir, ou à rester en vie en devenant esclave. Elle avait prit le nom de Jolinar car c'est une appellation qui lui semblait familière. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant de rien concernant sa vie d'avant. Son premier souvenir remonte à ce jour où elle s'est réveillée dans une charrette qui la conduisait au marché, accompagnée par d'autres esclaves. Elle avait apprit plus tard que c'était une technique des marchands d'esclaves. En effet, certains disposaient d'appareils fournis par les Goa'uld et permettant d'effacer la mémoire des esclaves, leur ôtant ainsi toute raison de s'enfuir.

- Et quand avez-vous vraiment retrouvé la trace de votre fille ?

- Eh bien, la chute d'Anubis et des Goa'uld n'a fait que compliquer ma tâche. A un moment j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais sur la bonne piste. J'avais trouvé des laboratoires de Baal, qui avait hérité le domaine d'Anubis. Alors je me suis portée volontaire pour être cobaye.

- Et ça a marché ?

- Oui, ils m'ont admise, car soi-disant j'avais des particularités intéressantes dans mon sang. Ils ont fait des tests sur moi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils développaient mais ça m'a fait un bien fou !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ça m'a rendue plus forte, plus jeune.

- C'est donc ça. Intervint Jack.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Il ne veut rien dire par là. Continuez ! L'encouragea Daniel.

- Au bout d'une semaine j'ai eu des effets secondaires. J'avais l'impression d'être broyée à l'intérieur. Je savais que si j'attendais encore, je ne serais plus en mesure de retrouver Haley.

- Haley ?

- C'est ainsi que j'ai nommé ma fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Et donc, après ?

- Je suis parvenue à m'enfuir durant la nuit, alors que la douleur se calmait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis parvenu à ouvrir la porte de ma cellule en bricolant un peu les cristaux. Ce n'était qu'un laboratoire, il n'était pas très bien gardé. Prudemment, j'ai pu faire le tour, et constater que ma fille n'était pas en ces lieux. Je suis partie définitivement. Peu de temps après j'ai découvert l'existence de cette base.

- La nuit tombe, j'y vais. Les coupa Jack.

- Je viens !

- Non !

- C'est ma fille !

- Vous me ralentirez !

- Je vous en prie. Vous ne m'avez même pas dit ce que vous comptiez faire à l'intérieur, et je m'en fiche. Je veux simplement entrer. Supplia Sam, implorant Jack du regard.

- Bon d'accord, mais surtout vous marchez dans mes pas, vous restez derrière moi !

- Daniel vous attendez à la porte.

- Euh…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de contester mes décisions Daniel !

- Ok !

Après avoir assommé plusieurs gardes, ils avaient franchi la première ceinture de sécurité. Il s'avérait que l'intérieur était beaucoup moins bien gardé que l'extérieur.

Ils avancèrent donc rapidement. Mais au détour d'un couloir ils furent surpris par deux gardes. Alors que Jack se chargeait du premier, le second tenta de frapper Sam. Cependant, celle-ci eu le reflexe de contrer l'attaque. Les deux gardes étaient à terre, Jack les zata deux fois et cacha leurs corps dans un recoin.

- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée !

- Ces expériences qu'ils m'ont faites m'ont rendue forte.

- Vous étiez déjà forte avant.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que votre ami Daniel et vous me cachez quelque chose ?

- Chut…

Jack coupa là la conversation et continua sa progression.

- Si vous n'avez jamais vu votre fille, comment allez-vous la reconnaitre ?

- Une mère reconnaît toujours son enfant. Répondit naturellement Sam.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient fini par trouver la bonne zone. C'était du moins ce que Jack avait déduit en voyant au travers des laboratoires vitrés des enfants allongés sur des lits. Cette vision d'horreur fit stopper Sam.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Jack.

- Ma fille est avec ces gens depuis toujours, j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire… Avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Ca va aller.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. D'une part parce qu'elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle était un parent à qui on avait arraché son enfant, et il savait à quel point cela faisait souffrir. Elle était aussi une femme qui ne savait pas qui elle était, qui ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle était capable de faire, et qui doutait d'elle-même car elle était seule depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne voyait pas combien elle était une personne merveilleuse. Puis il la prenait aussi dans ses bras pour lui-même. Parce qu'elle lui avait tant manquée, et parce que la vie sans elle était trop dure, à peine supportable. Alors oui, c'était une mauvaise idée de trainer dans ce couloir où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, mais c'était nécessaire pour lui comme pour elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, un peu gênés par cette intimité que n'ont pas les inconnus en général.

- Vous savez Jack, je viens à peine de vous rencontrer et pourtant j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

- Sam, je…

- Sam ? Cela fait deux fois que j'entends cette appellation.

- Désolé, nous devrions continuer.

Jack tourna à nouveau les talons, ce qui rendit Sam perplexe. Pourquoi était-il aussi troublé auprès d'elle ?

Alors que Jack regardait partout autour, observant les enfants dans l'espoir de trouver une enfant de trois ans, il vit Sam se figer devant une vitre. Il la rejoignit, et comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait reconnu sa fille.

En effet, dans cette pièce se trouvait une petite fille blonde, adorable, magnifique même. Elle était endormie et au dessus d'elle une machine semblait scanner son cerveau.

- C'est elle, il faut que nous entrions !

- Il n'y a pas de poignée. Constata Jack.

- C'est par là qu'ils entrent le code. C'est le même système que celui par lequel je me suis échappée il y a quelques mois.

Effectivement, en à peine cinq minutes Sam était parvenue à ouvrir la porte vitrée. Elle accouru vers son enfant, et dut prendre quelques secondes pour l'admirer. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait une semaine. Jack lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il éteignit la machine, et fut lui-même surprit d'y arriver du premier coup. Sam réveilla sa fille, qui ouvrit les yeux lentement.

- Bonjour mon amour.

- Bonjour. Répondit timidement l'enfant.

- Il faut que nous partions maintenant. Prenez-là dans vos bras.

Sam porta donc son enfant vers la sortie, en profitant pour la serrer bien fort. Malheureusement, sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des gardes qui donnèrent l'alerte. Ils détalèrent dans une autre direction, et tombèrent sur ce qui devait être une morgue. Des tas de corps d'enfants et d'adultes flottaient dans une sorte de formole. C'était une image atroce. Ils avancèrent encore et dans le fond, Jack reconnu des anneaux de transport. Ils tentèrent donc le tout pour le tout et les actionnèrent.

Ils avaient atterri à l'extérieur, aux abords des bâtiments. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Daniel à la porte des étoiles, comme il était convenu.

Dès qu'il vit arriver ses amis, l'archéologue enclencha la porte, composa le code de l'Iris, et tous trois s'engouffrèrent dans le vortex, évitant de peu les tirs des gardes.

- C'est le code du Dr Jackson !

- Ouvrez l'Iris.

Le Général Hammond se rendit dans la salle d'embarquement et se dit qu'il aurait dû y croire un peu plus, car elle était bien là, devant lui, tenant une enfant dans ses bras, qui était sans nul doute sa fille.

- On est où ? Demanda l'enfant à Sam.

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie.

- Eh bien bonjour à tous.

- Bonjour mon Général, Daniel va tout vous expliquer, mais est-ce que nous pourrions disposer de quartiers, juste une heure ?

- Bien sûr, allez y. Dr Jackson, suivez-moi.

Jack conduisit Sam dans une chambre. Elle s'installa sur le lit et regarda sa fille avec tendresse. Tout en l'admirant, des larmes virent couler sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda la petite fille qui essuyait les larmes de ses petites mains.

- Parce que je suis heureuse. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin avec moi. Je t'ai cherché partout, si longtemps. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.

- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Parce que je suis ta maman.

- C'est quoi « maman » ?

- Oh… Une maman, c'est la personne qui porte le bébé dans son ventre avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Et une maman, ça aime très fort son enfant. Alors toi, je t'aime plus que tout. Et désormais tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

L'enfant n'avait pas l'air de tout assimiler, mais elle paraissait plus mure que les autres enfants de son âge.

- Désormais, tu resteras avec moi, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Euh Jolinar, j'aimerais vous parler. Venez vous assoir sur cette chaise.

Sam obtempéra et s'installa en face de Jack.

- Voilà, vous savez quand vous avez dit que vous aviez l'impression de me connaître ? Eh bien c'est le cas. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas mais nous étions amis. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant plus de cinq ans. Mais un jour, alors que vous étiez partit aider une équipe en difficulté sur une autre planète, vous avez été touchée mortellement par un tir d'arme Jaffa. Teal'c était à vos côtés, alors, il est certain que vous étiez bien morte. Daniel a apprit que vous étiez toujours en vie il y a quelques semaines, et il est partit à votre recherche. Et vous voilà.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ferais confiance ?

- Parce que… Attendez, je garde toujours ceci sur moi.

Jack fouilla dans le revers de sa veste et en sortit une photo de SG1. Il la montra à Sam, qui la regarda attentivement.

- J'avais les cheveux courts comme ça au plus loin que je me souvienne.

- Vous aviez toujours les cheveux courts. Ajouta Jack en souriant.

- D'accord, alors nous nous connaissons. En tout cas vous, vous me connaissez.

- Vous ne vous appelez pas Jolinar mais Samantha Carter. C'est pourquoi nous vous appelons Sam. Jolinar est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup compté pour vous. Vous êtes une grande astrophysicienne et Major dans l'armée de l'air. Vous étiez mon second.

- Je suis tellement perdue.

- J'ai peut-être une solution. La Terre, cette planète, a des alliés qui s'appellent les Tok'ra. Je suis l'un d'eux depuis plusieurs années. Et les Tok'ra ont un moyen de vous faire retrouver la mémoire grâce au même appareil que celui qui vous l'a enlevé.

- Non, je ne veux plus qu'on fasse d'expériences sur moi ou ma fille.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous rappeler de qui vous étiez avant ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre non ! Après tout, vous pouvez me raconter ce que vous voulez. D'accord, sur cette image nous avons l'air d'être amis, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Peut-être que vous voulez m'utiliser, m'étudier !

- Jamais je ne vous ferai du mal. Je vous le promets.

Sam ne pouvait qu'admettre que Jack avait l'air extrêmement sincère.

- Jack, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que vous et moi étions très proches.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que ce qu'il y avait entre nous était plus que de l'amitié ?

- Eh bien… Oui. Nous n'avons jamais… Enfin si, nous avons fais l'amour une fois, peu de temps avant votre disparition. Mais nous n'avons jamais été un couple. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous n'éprouvions pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre !

- D'accord.

Sam semblait tout à coup réaliser quelque chose. Elle regarda Jack, mais préféra ne pas partager le fond de sa pensée pour le moment.

- Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir pour vos souvenirs, mais il faut maintenant que nous allions à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que vous et votre fille êtes en bonne santé.

- Bon, d'accord.

Jack les amena à l'infirmerie et souhaita rejoindre Daniel et le Général Hammond, mais Sam insista pour qu'il reste avec elles.

- Le Dr Jackson m'a tout raconté. Comment vont-elles ?

- D'après le Dr Lam elles vont très bien. Répondit Jack. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient à la petite mais elle n'a pas de séquelles apparentes. Elle est très éveillée et ne semble pas trop affectée par le manque d'amour qu'elle a subi. Elle s'attache déjà à Carter.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas !

- Pour Carter, d'après Lam, c'est comme s'ils étaient parvenu à guérir ses cellules, les rajeunissant, grâce aux protéines de Jolinar. D'ailleurs, Lam m'a apprit que des chercheurs de la zone 51 planchaient là-dessus…

- Où sont-elles maintenant ?

- Dans une chambre, elles se reposent.

- Bien. Et vous Jack, comment allez-vous fiston ?

- Je suis un peu largué, mais je dois avouer que, de la voir là, ça me rend tout simplement heureux. J'ai l'impression de renaître.

- Je suis tellement content pour vous Jack. Et de savoir que Samantha est vivante, c'est fabuleux !

- Que projetez-vous pour elle ?

- Je vais prévenir le Président. Je pense qu'ici tout le monde est déjà au courant, les rumeurs vont tellement vite. Elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien ?

- Trois fois rien, mais si elle décide de me faire confiance, la Tok'ra aura les moyens de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Cela faisait trois jours que Sam était de retour sur Terre. La mémoire ne lui était pas revenue, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de réellement s'en soucier. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Haley. On lui avait dit que ce prénom était en réalité celui de sa mère. La fillette ne savait pas ce qu'était une mère, mais très vite l'affection que lui apportait Sam lui était devenue naturelle, et elle prenait désormais l'initiative de câlins assez souvent. Jack était très présent pour elle. Lui qui adorait les enfants, voir qu'Haley ne savait pas ce qu'était jouer était devenu un défi pour lui. Daniel se sentait vraiment heureux. Il culpabilisait de n'avoir rien fait du temps de son ascension, il avait aujourd'hui l'impression d'avoir réparé ses erreurs. Voir Jack redevenir progressivement l'homme qu'il avait connu n'avait d'équivalent que l'apaisement qui se lisait sur le visage de Sam depuis qu'elle était sur Terre.

- Jack regarde j'ai fait un dessin comme tu m'as montré.

- Oh, c'est très beau, qui est-ce ?

- Là c'est moi, là c'est maman et là c'est toi !

Jack sourit et embrassa la fillette tendrement. Il ne savait pas ce que serait l'avenir, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se séparer d'elle et de Sam maintenant. Pourtant il sentait que Kanan commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Ah bonjour Jack !

- Bonjour Sam. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien merci. Je dors bien maintenant.

- Sam, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi au fait de retrouver votre mémoire ?

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à prendre une décision.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous bloque, je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai peur de la personne que j'étais. Depuis quatre ans je découvre des choses sur moi, sur ce que je suis capable de faire, et je n'en suis pas toujours fière.

- Sam… Vous êtes certainement la scientifique la plus brillante de notre planète. Vous êtes forte et sensible à la fois. Vous êtes généreuse, attentionnée, loyale… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour vous faire comprendre que vous connaître Sam, c'est une chance. C'est une chance que j'ai eu, et qui m'a été enlevée.

- Jack, je ne peux pas affirmer que c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dite, mais ça me touche beaucoup. Merci.

- Vous acceptez alors ?

- Oui. J'accepte !

- Super !

Suivant la décision de Sam, Jack l'emmena avec enthousiasme sur la planète Tok'ra. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on l'installe dans une salle avec la fameuse machine qui permettrait à la jeune femme de retrouver la mémoire.

Sam et Jack étaient donc installés dans une pièce, papotant tranquillement. Jack rassurait Sam qui semblait tendue.

Tout à coup quelqu'un les interrompit.

- Jack. Tu es revenu.

- Lotar ! Oui, je viens d'arriver.

Lotar toisait Sam. Elle la fusillait du regard. Cela énerva fortement Jack, qui voyait Sam menacée.

- Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure Lotar. Dit-il de façon tranchante.

- Que fait-elle ici ?

- Elle est ici parce que je l'ai invitée. Si ça te pose un problème tu peux partir.

Lotar se sentit trahie, et Jack fut alors confronté clairement à un conflit intérieur. Son symbiote s'offusquait du traitement qu'il imposait à Lotar, chacun défendant la femme qu'il aimait. La belle entente qui existait entre eux depuis quatre ans explosait à cet instant même. Ce que Kanan craignait se produisait : Jack était resté son hôte parce que Sam était morte, maintenant qu'elle était en vie, elle redevenait l'essentiel, leur fusion n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Jack partageait d'ailleurs de ce point de vue. Durant ces quatre années il s'était mis en retrait, et cela l'arrangeait. Voir Kanan et Lotar si heureux d'être ensemble le satisfaisait et l'empêchait de voir à quel point sa vie était triste. Mais si Sam revenait dans sa vie, alors celle-ci ne pouvait plus être triste. Elle n'était que bonheur.

- Jack, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Sam.

- Oui, je viens simplement de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé mais Lotar avait quitté la pièce.

- Vous voulez bien m'attendre ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Dit Sam en souriant.

Bien que stressée par la perspective de retrouver tout d'un coup sa mémoire, et perturbée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister, Sam avait de plus en plus confiance en Jack. Il était si attentionné envers elle, elle se sentait importante lorsqu'il la regardait, et au plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir qu'elle était une si belle personne.

Jack avait enfin retrouvé Lotar. Elle était dehors, assise dans le sable.

- Lotar, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Tu vas m'abandonner pour elle.

- Kanan et moi savons tous les deux que nous devrons nous séparer. Ca ne pourra pas marcher. Mais tu dois comprendre que toi et moi, ça n'a jamais existé. Nous ne sommes même pas amis, car je ne te vois qu'à travers Kanan. Il t'aime tellement que je ne pouvais pas avoir le moindre sentiment objectif envers toi.

- Tu parles au passé.

- J'étais éteint. Ce n'est plus le cas. Je veux vivre de nouveau, je veux être une personne à part entière, je veux retourner sur Terre. Ce n'est pas ce que veut Kanan. Si l'un force l'autre, nous nous rendrons malheureux.

Lotar ne répondit pas et il savait que la discussion était terminée. Le Tok'ra avait depuis toujours l'impression que Lotar avait des sentiments pour Jack, totalement dissociés de ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Mais cela n'était pas réciproque. Jack n'avait jamais éprouvé de réels sentiments d'amour envers Lotar, son cœur étant déjà prit.

Lorsqu'il revint vers Sam, il disposait du matériel nécessaire pour rendre à Sam ses souvenirs.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui.

Jack appliqua un capteur sur la tempe de la jeune femme et l'activa. Sam revécu alors sa vie, tous ces souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, des plus durs aux plus beaux, des plus anciens aux plus récents.

Lorsqu'elle revint au présent, elle semblait bouleversée. Elle leva ses grands yeux vers Jack, qui interpréta immédiatement ce regard en la prenant dans ses bras. Il la berça, caressa sa nuque, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

- Merci de m'avoir retrouvé, et de m'avoir poussée à retrouver la mémoire. J'étais… comme dans le noir.

- Je sais que la vie a été difficile et même terrible pour vous ces quatre dernières années, vous avez vécu des choses atroces. Mais j'espère que vous arriverez à surmonter tout cela.

- Je sais que j'y arriverai. Haley m'y aidera. Et… Vous avez eu une vie en mon absence, apparemment, vous vivez ici et vous avez une nouvelle famille

- Sam, je vous arrête tout de suite, ma famille est sur Terre. Et si vous voulez que je sois à vos côtés alors j'y serai.

- Et cette femme, Lotar ?

- C'est la compagne de mon symbiote, Kanan.

- Donc elle a été la vôtre.

- Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir comment cela se passe lorsqu'on est l'hôte d'un Tok'ra…

- C'est vrai.

- Je vais devoir régler des choses ici. Mais je vous promets de vous rejoindre sur Terre le plus tôt possible.

- D'accord. Je vous attendrai. Haley aussi, elle vous adore.

- Moi aussi je l'adore.

- Vous savez qu'elle est votre fille n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'espérai. Avoua Jack d'un grand sourire. Et je suis heureux de savoir que c'est le cas. Même si dans le cas contraire je l'aurai tout de même élevé et aimé comme ma fille si vous l'aviez accepté.

- J'étais déjà enceinte quand je suis arrivée chez Salman. J'ai toujours pensé qu'Haley était de lui. Et puis lorsque vous m'avez dit que nous avions fait l'amour peu de temps avant que je ne sois vendue, j'ai espéré tellement fort que vous soyez son père. Non pas parce que je l'aurai plus aimé, mais parce que… Vous êtes l'homme de ma vie. Cela m'effrayait tellement, pourtant je sais maintenant que ça fait partie intégrante de ce que je suis.

Jack fut si heureux de ces propos, qu'il l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec joie.

- Et au fait, que s'est-il passé après… votre mort ?

- Je me suis réveillée dans un sarcophage du temple. Là un Jaffa rebelle m'attendait. C'est lui qui m'y avait placé. Il m'a aidé à fuir vers le village, la porte étant cernée de gardes. Malheureusement les gens qui vivaient là étaient si pauvres qu'ils s'adonnaient à cette pratique monstrueuse du commerce d'esclaves. Ils m'ont assommée, et tout ce dont je me souviens par la suite c'est de m'être réveillée dans une charrette avec d'autres esclaves.

Sam rentra seule sur Terre. Elle avait apprit la mort de son père, et se sentait malade à l'idée qu'il était mort loin de ses enfants, en pensant que l'un d'eux était décédé. Avec toutes ces informations, il allait falloir réapprendre à vivre désormais.

Jack quant à lui, avait informé la Tok'ra de son désir de ne plus être l'hôte de Kanan. Ces camarades le prirent très mal. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait. En général, les hôtes mourraient avec leurs symbiotes, les fusions avaient toujours bien fonctionnées jusque là.

Kanan n'était pas blessé et n'avait pas de rancœur envers Jack. Il connaissait le personnage mieux que quiconque.

Alors, Jack se mit en recherche active d'un nouvel hôte. Cela était un peu plus difficile à présent car les Goa'uld étant vaincus, les humains ne voyait plus la Tok'ra que comme une entité passive.

Il mit trois interminables semaines pour trouver un hôte avec lequel Kanan fusionnerait. Ce dernier voulait absolument être sûr que la personne était capable de s'engager définitivement avec lui. L'élu fut Malik, un homme plus âgé que Jack, dont la profession était semblable à celle de Daniel. Il était impatient de fusionner avec Kanan afin de partager ses connaissances. Il était en parfaite santé et sa décision n'était pas prise par dépit. Jack était convaincu que cela marcherait.

L'opération s'était faite rapidement et Kanan et Jack s'étaient quittés en très bon terme. Un page se tournait, très émouvante pour chacun d'eux. En revanche, la séparation avait tourné au mélodrame pour Lotar. Elle l'avait supplié de rester, elle n'appréciait pas Malik, et l'avait fait savoir à tout le monde. Jack était partit comme un voleur, agacé par l'attitude de Lotar. Il se rendait d'ailleurs compte qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la jeune femme. Il la trouvait puérile, capricieuse et égoïste. Séparé de Kanan, l'évidence était terrible.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour sur Terre, il ne fut pas accueilli chaleureusement comme il le pensait. Il interrogea le Général Hammond à ce sujet.

- Où est Sam ?

- Elle est à l'infirmerie auprès d'Haley. La santé de la petite s'est détériorée. C'est grave.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ?

- Eh bien, Samantha n'en a pas émit le souhait et elle est sa mère.

- Et moi je suis son père !

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- Oh, alors dans ce cas, félicitation Jack, et allez à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

Sam se tenait près du lit de sa fille, l'air fatigué, et les larmes aux yeux.

- Sam, que s'est-il passé ?

- Jack, vous êtes revenu !

- Vous auriez dû me prévenir…

- Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps de trouver un hôte.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je suis là maintenant.

Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Peu de temps après votre départ, elle a commencé à se sentir fatiguée et à avoir des migraines atroces. Jack, elle a une tumeur au cerveau !

Jack était choqué. Terrorisé. Accablé. La vie s'acharnait.

- Elle grossit très vite, et ils disent que c'est inopérable. Elle va mourir !

Sam s'effondra dans les bras de Jack, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put, tant pour elle que pour lui. C'était une chose atrocement abominable. Il n'y avait pas assez de superlatifs pour exprimer l'horreur de ce qui leur arrivait.

- Jack, je peux vous parler ?

- Oui Daniel. Mais vous n'arriverez pas à me remonter le moral.

- Je sais. Je voulais simplement vous faire remarquer qu'Haley est une enfant sur laquelle des expériences ont été menées depuis sa naissance. Vous vous doutez bien que sa tumeur a un rapport avec cela.

- Bien sûr, Sam et moi en sommes persuadés. D'ailleurs les médecins aussi le pensent.

- Lorsqu'elle est arrivée elle allait bien, c'est ici qu'elle a développé ça. Donc peut-être que là-bas ils empêchaient le développement de sa tumeur…

- Nous l'aurions tuée en la ramenant auprès de nous ?

- Je pense que la solution se trouve là-bas…

Jack réfléchit, et se dit que de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre. S'il y avait une infime chance de sauver son enfant, il devait tout tenter.

Sous couvert d'une mission consistant à délivrer les cobayes des laboratoires, ce qui aurait été fait de toute façon, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c, ainsi qu'un commando bien armé, partirent sur la planète où Haley était prisonnière.

Malheureusement, l'intrusion qu'ils avaient subie il y a quelques semaines les avait rendus plus méfiants. La porte était gardée. Mais l'avantage en nombre était du côté des Terriens. En peu de temps ils vinrent à bout de leurs ennemis. Seulement l'alerte avait été donnée.

Ils parvinrent rapidement aux abords des bâtiments et entrèrent. Le personnel à l'intérieur était bien plus nombreux qu'à leur première incursion qui s'était déroulée la nuit. Seulement il s'agissait principalement de scientifiques, peu virulents.

Pendant que le commando Terrien venait facilement à bout de leurs assaillant et faisait prisonniers à tour de bras les scientifiques, Jack se dirigea vers la pièce où Haley avait été emprisonnée. Il vit alors un scientifique fuir en courant de cette chambre et partit à sa poursuite.

Lorsqu'il le rattrapa, il l'interrogea. Cet homme travaillait bien sur le cas d'Haley.

- Elle est malade, que lui avez-vous fait ?

L'homme rit. Jack ne put s'empêcher de le tabasser.

- Dites-moi ce que vous lui avez fait, ou je vous jure que je vous tue de mes mains !

- Ici nous lui sauvions la vie pauvre idiot. En l'enlevant vous l'avez tuée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est une sorte de sous-Harcesis. Elle est l'enfant de deux traitres, deux Tok'ra. Elle a leurs souvenirs. Nous la scannions pour apprendre ce qu'elle savait, et en même temps nous empêchions les informations d'envahir son cerveau. Vous voyez nous ne sommes pas si cruels !

L'homme était repartit à rire monstrueusement.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Vous ne pouvez rien, vous n'êtes pas assez évolué pour trouver la solution. Vous avez été mélangé, je le sens, mais désormais vous n'êtes plus qu'un humain sans envergure et sans connaissances.

Pour toute réponse, Jack assomma le Goa'uld d'un coup de poing. Il y avait donc un moyen pour sauver sa fille, et les Tok'ra le connaissaient sûrement.

Les Terriens avaient prit le contrôle des bâtiments et de leurs occupants. Il allait y avoir un gros travail de soutien aux victimes, ainsi que de recherches pour retrouver leurs familles. Les Goa'uld seraient interrogés et leur travaux étudiés.

Jack retourna sur la planète Tok'ra dans l'espoir qu'ils l'aideraient.

- Votre enfant a donc la mémoire des Tok'ra ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas elle peut être dangereuse pour nous.

- Comment ça dangereuse ? C'est une fillette de trois ans ! Et puis plus personne ne s'intéresse à vous.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- N'interprétez pas tout mal. Je ne parlais pas de moi. Mais plus personne ne vous menace.

- Nous souhaitons étudier son cas avant de vous donner une réponse.

- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère. Elle a quelque chose qui lui ronge le cerveau. Vous n'allez tout de même pas la laisser mourir !

Un silence lui répondit. Un silence inadmissible, incompréhensible.

- Kanan, dit quelque chose !

- Je suis désolé Jack… Je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, mais tu sais comment ça marche.

- Je rêve. Je savais que vous m'en vouliez, mais de là laisser ma fille mourir… Vous ne valez pas mieux que les Goa'uld finalement.

- Il y a une solution pour que nous aidions votre enfant.

- Laquelle ?

- Laissez nous la totalité des recherches menées par les Goa'uld sur cette planète.

- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision, ce n'est pas de mon ressort !

- Alors posez rapidement la question à ceux qui sont compétents pour la prendre.

Jack, furieux, retourna sur Terre et exposa sa requête. La réponse du Pentagone fut sans appel : la Terre ne pouvait pas se priver de telles découvertes. En prime, connaissant maintenant ses capacités, ils voulaient eux aussi étudier Haley.

- Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? Monnayer la vie d'une enfant, l'exploiter… alors que nous ne sommes même plus en guerre !

- Je suis désolé Jack. Dit, gêné, le Général Hammond.

- Je vais y retourner et tenter de convaincre Kanan de me soutenir. Si seulement les Asgards étaient encore dans la course…

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi Jack, et crois-moi ça me rend malade. J'ai honte de ce qu'ils te font.

Jack était parvenu à voir Kanan seul à l'extérieur de la base.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu peux l'aider sans leur accord.

- Jack…

- Il s'agit de ma fille Kanan…

- Je sais…

Sous l'insistance de Jack, Kanan finit par accepter, trouvant intolérable la décision de ses camarades.

- Il y a un moyen de lui enlever définitivement ses connaissances, ou en tout cas de les enfouir suffisamment pour qu'elle ne soit plus en danger.

- Ce serait génial !

- Mais ça ne se fera pas !

Ils avaient été interrompus par Lotar.

- Kanan, tu ne peux aller contre l'avis du conseil. Jack n'avait qu'à rester. Il ne peut pas être des nôtres quand ça lui chante !

- Lotar, tu peux me parler directement tu sais.

- Désolé Jack, mais tu es responsable de tout ça.

- Lotar, je te jure que ferais mieux de te taire. Je suis à bout en ce moment.

- Rentre chez toi Jack. Nous ne voulons plus de toi ici.

- Tu es une garce égoïste et manipulatrice Lotar. Tu es fourbe et opportuniste. Je ne comprends même pas comment Kanan peut t'aimer.

- Jack, tu vas trop loin. Intervint le Tok'ra.

- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait Kanan ? Elle veut que ma fille meure pour se venger de moi !

- Lotar, est-ce que c'est la vérité ?

- Il nous a laissé tomber…

- Je l'ai laissé partir, je ne voulais plus être avec lui non plus. Il n'avait plus l'esprit adéquat. Et je te rappelle que nous nous sommes connus avant que Jack ne soit mon hôte. Je m'aperçois que tu as raison Jack, mon amour pour elle m'aveuglait. Lotar, tu l'aimes plus que moi, et ça a toujours été comme ça.

- C'est faux !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si distante depuis qu'il est partit ?

Lotar ne sut quoi répondre. Kanan avait totalement raison. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Jack, qui avait prit plus de place dans son cœur que le Tok'ra.

- Tu n'es pas une Tok'ra, tu es ici parce que tu es avec moi. Alors tu ne diras rien au conseil, ou je te chasse. Et tu n'auras plus rien.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Tu ne mérites rien d'autre.

- Kanan…

- Je vais donner à Jack l'appareil qui lui permettra de contrôler les connaissances de sa fille. Je suis désolé Jack mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, ils m'empêcheraient de partir. Mais tu as au fond de toi les capacités pour le faire. Tu y arriveras j'en suis convaincu. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lotar ne dira rien.

- Merci.

Jack revint avec l'appareil sur Terre, tout en sachant que toute collaboration avec la Tok'ra était terminée. Mais c'était alors le dernier de ses soucis. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais lorsqu'il fallut passer à l'action, il douta.

- Sam, et si j'aggravais les choses ?

- Ca ne peut pas être pire… Nous pourrions essayer de le faire ensemble…

- C'est une bonne idée.

Sam se plaça auprès d'Haley, et Jack l'entoura de ses bras, leurs mains se rejoignant sur l'appareil. Très vite, une lumière orangée et chaude émana de l'objet, et sembla envelopper la petite fille. Le Dr Lam était aux aguets.

Lorsque l'appareil cessa de fonctionner, ils retinrent leur respiration. Et quand Haley ouvrit les yeux et prononça « maman ? », le soulagement fut immense.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

- Oui je n'ai plus mal.

- Je vais faire des tests. Dit le Dr Lam.

Dans un état intense de stress, tout le monde attendait les résultats des examens autour de l'enfant. A son entrée dans la pièce, plusieurs paires d'yeux interrogèrent le Dr Lam.

- Elle est sauvée ! Plus de trace de tumeur. Il n'y a plus rien c'est incroyable !

Sam se jeta dans les bras de Jack et pleura de soulagement. Lui enfouit son visage dans son cou, une façon pour lui de sentir concrètement que tout irait bien maintenant. Ceux qui voulaient les informations qu'Haley détenait seraient bien déçus, car il n'y avait plus rien.

Sam, lui, Haley. Une famille, une seconde chance. Un avenir, un espoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un an plus tard.**

« Old Mac Donald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O. And on his farm he had some ducks, E-I-E-I-O!"

- Elle chante bien, et elle danse bien !

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Oui Daniel avait raison, Haley chantait bien, elle dansait bien. Elle était belle, elle était talentueuse, elle était intelligente, elle était gentille, elle était affectueuse. C'est une petite fille parfaite, comme on peut être parfaite aux yeux d'une mère.

C'était la kermesse de l'école et toute la famille était présente. Son frère, qu'elle avait retrouvé, mais aussi sa famille de cœur. C'était important pour elle. Haley les adorait, et ils le lui rendaient bien. Ils étaient toujours présents pour elle. Admirant sa fille, elle n'avait pas vu Jack revenir avec les glaces.

- Merci mon amour. Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu sais que ta fille est une diva ?

- Elle tient ça de moi.

Il avait dit cela si sérieusement que Sam éclata de rire.

- Eh, tu m'as déjà entendu chanter ?

- Oui, sous la douche.

- Et…

- Tu chantes très bien c'est vrai. Tu dois avoir raison, ce sont les gênes qui font qu'elle est si talentueuse.

- Oui, et son intelligence vient de moi aussi bien entendu.

- Moi je sais ce qui vient de toi.

- Ah oui quoi ?

- Sa malice !

Le spectacle terminé, les parents d'Haley la retrouvèrent toute excitée.

- Papa, maman, vous m'avez vu ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu as très bien chanté et très bien dansé !

Haley illumina son visage d'un sourire à la Samantha Carter et se jeta au cou de son père. Jack enroula un bras autour de Sam et l'attira pour un tendre câlin.

C'était fou comme la vie pouvait être surprenante et après vous avoir tout prit, vous apporter un bonheur si intense, si pure, si beau.

**Fin**


End file.
